Rhonin
Rhonin is a powerful human mage of the Kirin Tor. He was instrumental in breaking the power of the Orcs at the end of the Second War by freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza from her imprisonment by the Orc Warlock Nekros Skullcrusher, who used the Demon Soul to keep her prisoner. Rhonin was once a promising mage of the Kirin Tor until a disastrous mission involving the reckless use of magic cost the lives of all his comrades. He was cast into probation until the opportunity for penance arose with a dangerous mission into Khaz Modan. He was assisted in this mission by the High Elven ranger Vereesa Windrunner, the warrior Dwarf Falstad Dragonreaver, and the dragon-mage Krasus, who was the instigator of this mission. He was also assisted (at first) by the evil dragon Deathwing, but Deathwing's true purpose was to steal some of Alexstrasza's eggs to replenish his own decimated dragonflight. With a gemstone created from Deathwing's scale, Rhonin was able to destroy the Demon Soul and release Alexstrasza. During this mission, Rhonin and Vereesa fell in love, and were later married. Along with Vereesa and Krasus, Rhonin was among the few well-known survivors of the Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron, Dalaran and Quel'Thalas after the corruption of Prince Arthas. Most of Rhonin's family, including his father, were killed during the fall of the town of Andorhal. While he and Vereesa were preparing for the birth of their twin offspring, Rhonin was once again summoned by Krasus for help. Apparently, the dragon-mage had discovered a rift in time, which swallowed both of them, along with the Orc veteran Broxigar. The three were sent 10,000 years back in time to the first invasion of the Burning Legion. While in the past, Rhonin encountered legendary beings such as Cenarius, Malorne, Aviana, and became friends with the heroes Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jarod and Maiev Shadowsong and Shandris Feathermoon. Rhonin actually became Illidan's mentor, but despite Illidan's admiration, much of Rhonin's work involved cleaning up Illidan's mistakes. When Illidan defected, Rhonin assumed command of the Moonguard. As a reward for Rhonin's courage, Nozdormu allowed Rhonin to return to Vereesa at the moment she went into labor to ensure he would not miss a moment of the twins' lives. Nozdormu also offered the children the friendship of the Bronze Dragonflight. Memorable quotes Rhonin: "The plan sounds too simple to work..." Huln: "Simple can be good, if it's drawn from reason." Rhonin: "Somehow, I doubt Stareye has reason. I don't understand why Ravencrest and he got along so well." Jarod: "They are of the same caste." Rhonin: "Oh! It all makes so much sense then... Never mind, we'll just have to watch out and hope for the best." ---- "The other races may see no reason to ally themselves with ones who'd almost as much as the Burning Legion prefer to see them all wiped out. We're talking centuries of enmity, Krasus." See also *''Day of the Dragon'' by Richard A. Knaak *''War of the Ancients Trilogy'' by Richard A. Knaak Category:Humans Category:Lore Characters